deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim/@comment-34770800-20181217000115/@comment-38358613-20190218172216
No not really include his heavy duty arsenal like the Glastonbury or the Death Drive MK.II and Travis does has his fair share of Edges over Scott. Such as practically being the better swordsman (since he has trained with 3 different swords masters those being Master Jacobs, Thunder Ryu and Lovikov). With Scott Holding the obvious edge in H2H (Although Travis has trained with Mask De Smith in the arts of wrestling so that’s something I guess). But I digress their Martial skill should be dead even. In terms of Travel and Combat Speed Travis is at least Supersonic or at least Hypersonic (being able to match Shinobu’s and Henry's who move so fast they appear to be teleporting). Travis also has exceptionally high reaction feats. He can piolot Glastonbury which has a top speed of Mach 5858, is able to dodge multipule satilite strikes that could be fired down from space to earth in seconds, Can Deflect gunfire, as mentioned before can keep up and react to Shinobu’s and Henry’s attacks, could dodge Speed Busters Mach 13 Cannon and was able to avoid Destroymans miniature particle cannon. This puts Travis at Supersonic to Hypersonic Travel Speed, with MHS+ Reaction Speed (and Possibly Relativistic). While Scott himself is no slouch his best speed feats were being able to keep up Mr.Chau and Roxie putting him at Least Supersonic+ or Hypersonic reaction (and probably combat) speed with his own speed being at least Transonic. Giving the Speed edge for Travis but I do believe Scott is far stronger physically. Travis at this point is age 37 being 10 years more experienced (and probably more since Travis was training with Master Shinobu and Mask Long Before his Assasin career started to pick up). In terms of there arsenal excluding items like the Death Drive Mk.II, Glastonbury and Scott’s 1-UP. Scott’s two swords the power of Love and the power of Understanding Should be incredibly strong, Travis has the edge in numbers and versatility (Bloodberry, Tsubaki Mk.III, Peony and his Rose Nastys). Powers and abilities other than Scott’s 1-UP that’s really all he brings to the table. Versus Travis’s Dark Side Mode and the abilties they bring, The Ecstasy Gauge, and all of his skill chips he has access to once the two enters the Videogame world (which is difficult enough to escape) although Travis is limited to his Blood Berry so yeah. Then their Hax (or as I like to call them Trump Cards) Scott’s 1-UP vs Travis’s Glastonbury (His Gundam) and Death Drive MK.II, and easily the edge goes to Travis. Having more than one option to win the fight and the fact that Scott has no counters for these Hax. Finally Durability. Travis can Tank hits from A building sized monster robot, can tank point blank Explosions from Holly Summers, took swings from Batgirl who is strong enough to bat/launch men across several meters at high speeds, has been impailed through the heart and shrugged it off, has been electrocuted on two occasions etc. Vs Scott being pushed through a wall (By a Amused Todd Ingram who for the most part was holding back his full power, only toying with Scott) followed by being tossed several meters in the air and surviving with minimal injuries, could survive a beating from Robots and got back up from getting his ass kicked by the twins barely winning the fight. I would type more but my hands are getting tired but anyways this isn’t even close to being a stomp.